ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Beach Day
Beach Day is the sixth episode of Luke 10: Omega Alien. Plot Deep underwater where there is black liquid mixing with the ocean water. A man in gold armor swims near and places his middle and index fingers into the black cloud. He sniffs it. A fish man swims next to him. (Fish Man): The surface dwellers have gone to far this time, Lord Trident. Trident begins swimming back to a large underwater palace. (Trident): What do you suggest we do, Mahn? (Mahn): We attack them. Lay waste to their cities. (Trident): That will be...difficult. (Mahn): How, my lord? You are three times as strong as any man. Trident swims into a window and presses a button on a computer like device. Showing images of Four Arms, Heatblast and Diamondhead in action. (Trident): The surface world has a guardian...I will seek him out first and smite him. (Mahn): My liege, how will you draw this hero out? Trident turns to the camera and smirks. End Scene Meanwhile at Luke's house an RV pulls up to the house. Luke is looking out the window. '' (Luke): He's here! ''Luke is in a bathing suit as he runs out the front door and hugs the RV driver. '' (Luke): Grandpa Nathan! ''Nathan is a rather fat man with grey hair and brown eyes. He wears a white shirt with pink flamingo decals, khaki pants and orange flip flops. Keith and Skyler come outside and Nathan stands up. (Nathan): Now who's ready to go? (Luke): Oh, yeah! Beach Day! End Scene Later at the beach Luke, Skyler and Keith are all playing in the water while Nathan sits in a lawn chair on the shore reading a book. Luke sighs and looks at horizon at a nearby Oil Rig which unexpectedly explodes. Nathan leaps up. '' (Nathan): Oh no! ''Luke activates the O-Megatrix. '' (Luke): Grandpa. I'll explain how and why later. But right now I- ''He transforms into XLR8. (XLR8): Gotta run! XLR8 runs towards the Oil Rig running across the water. At Oil Rig Trident is smashing things with his trident. XLR8 leaps onto the Oil Rig and spots Trident. (XLR8): Aquaman turned evil? Since when? XLR8 rushed towards Trident who knocks him back with his arm. XLR8 lands on his back. His visor goes down. (XLR8): It is on. XLR8 races behind Trident and repeatedly punches his back. Trident turns around and smacks XLR8 into a cluster of red barrels with his trident. XLR8 gets up and throws a barrel at Trident who punches it causing it to explode in his face. As the smoke clears Trident seems unharmed. XLR8 begins throwing more barrels at a fast pace until Trident is knocked back he stands up. '' (Trident): I admit you are stronger than you appear. (XLR8): I'd say faster...but stronger works too. Who are you anyways? ''Trident stabs his trident into the floor. (Trident): I am Trident, King of Atlantis and I come seeking the conquest of the surface world. (XLR8): Atlantis!? (Trident): For decades you have polluted our waters but it ends now! Trident raises his weapon into the air and water floats out of the ocean and assails XLR8 knocking him back and forth until he falls on his face. He gets up slowly only to be kicked by Trident towards the edge of the Oil Rig. XLR8 looks at the O-Megatrix. '' (XLR8): If only I was Four Arms or Diamondhead. ''XLR8 punches the O-Megatrix angrily and is engulfed in green light. '' (Heatblast): Did I just change from alien to alien? I can do that? Awesome! ''Heatblast stands up and throws a fireball at Trident who knocks it aside with his trident. '' (Heatblast): Your in trouble now, Trident. I'm bringing the heat! ''Heatblast charges at Trident punching him causing him to slide back a couple feet. Heatblast throws balls of flame that Trident dodges. Heatblast dodges a swing of the trident and leaps back releasing a jet of flame that engulfs Trident. Trident walks out of the fire. '' (Heatblast): What are you made of!? ''Suddenly an explosion knocks Trident off the Oil Rig. Heatblast witnesses the fire he has caused setting fire to the oil. '' (Heatblast): Uh-oh. ''A giant explosion launches Heatblast into the air. He is screaming the whole way. He realizes he is falling now. (Heatblast): Oh, man. Water and Heatblast is not a good mix! Heatblast reverts. '' (Luke): This is worse. ''Luke is then caught by Keith and Skyler on a speed boat driven by Nathan. '' (Luke): Well, this is a surprise. (Nathan): Hang on! ''Trident leaps out of the water and sticks his trident into the front of the speed boat. He punches Nathan causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. Luke sees this. (Luke): Time for Four Arms to knock some sense into Fish Boy. Luke transforms. (Upgrade): I can work with this! Upgrade merges with the speed boat. He brakes hard throwing off Trident. Upgrade drives the boat towards the land parking nearby. Upgrade, Keith, Skyler and Nathan run onto shore. Upgrade reverts as Trident grabs his trident and Skyler and pulls her underwater. '' (Keith): Skyler! ''Luke runs into the water and transforms again. This time he is a white fish alien with large jaws and rows of sharp teeth. '' (Ripjaws): Ripjaws! ''Ripjaws shoots through the water quickly gaining on Trident. He taps him on the shoulder Trident turns around and is punched away into the darkness below. Ripjaws swims an almost unconscious Skyler to the surface. He brings her up and she begins floating by herself before Ripjaws is pulled down underwater by Trident who slams him into an underwater cave. Ripjaws punches back but Trident dodges. (Trident): I am a master of fighting in crushing depths...are you? (Ripjaws): I don't need to be! Trident swings his fist at Ripjaws who dodges and sinks his teeth into his hand, drawing blood. Trident screams and kicks Ripjaws away. Trident jabs at Ripjaws with his trident. Ripjaws grabs the trident holding it away from himself. '' (Ripjaws): No one makes a fish kebob outta me! ''Ripjaws forces the trident out of Trident's hands and punches him away. He bodyslams Trident into a wall causing large chunks of stone to fall on him burying him. Trident struggles to break free but finally bursts out swinging a fist at Ripjaws who blocks, sudden realization on his face. (Ripjaws): Don't like the cave debris do you? Ripjaws headbutts Trident and swims up towards the cave ceiling. Trident throws his trident at Ripjaws who swims to the side as the the roof comes tumbling down burying Triedent. Ripjaws grins. Then the O-Megatrix flashes red. (Ripjaws): Uh-oh. Ripjaws swims towards the surface but reverts half way through and falls unconscious drifting towards the ocean floor. Just then Nathan grabs him by the collar and hoists him up swimming back to shore where Keith is knelt down next to Skyler, wrapped up in a blue blanket. Nathan comes out of the water with a weak but alive Luke in his arms. (Keith): Grandpa! Luke opens his eyes. (Nathan): That was a pretty brave thing you did there, kiddo. (Luke): So, your not freaked out that I can transform into monsters? (Nathan): You'd be surprised. (Skyler): What do you mean? (Nathan): Oh, umm you know how I love odd cooking. So odd superpowers is that...different. Luke and Keith hug Nathan once more while Skyler stands off to the side. (Skyler): Different, huh? Meanwhile under water Mahn is caring to a bruised Trident. Suddenly a red drone flies in. (Trident): Trespasser! A red hologram projects and Vilgax is shown. (Vilgax): No trespasser, Trident. (Mahn, angry): You will refer to him as- (Trident, weakly standing): Silence, Mahn! What do you want? (Vilgax): Simple. We share similar interests. Such as the boy. (Mahn): We make no deals with, surface dwellers. (Vilgax): That is where you are wrong, servant. I am a being from the stars. (Trident): An alien. (Vilgax): Indeed. So...do we have a deal? Trident stares at Vilgax as his face hardens then the screen goes black. Fin. Characters * Luke Tennyson * Skyler Noel * Keith Tennyson * Nathan Tennyson (first appearance) Villains * Trident (first appearance) * Mahn (first appearance) * Vilgax (hologram) Aliens Used * XLR8 * Heatblast * Upgrade (intended alien was Four Arms) * Ripjaws (first appearance) Category:Episodes